My Little Pony: Assassination Conspiracy
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: After an assassination attempt on Princess Luna, Neo chases down the sniper and learns that the sniper is Sally Sommers, later she escapes and Neo stays by Luna's side to protect her, but when Flurry Heart gets kidnapped, Neo also learns that someone is working with Sally in an attempt to kill Princess Luna, so Neo and his friends decide that they must stop Sally once and for all.


My Little Pony: Assassination Conspiracy

Today was a very important day in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were meeting with the duke and duchess of Maretonia about something important. The princesses and the duke and duchess met out on the balcony of their castle and began their discussion. Neo was also hanging around in the castle, but he didn't want to interfere with their discussion.

As they were talking, a human figure in black came sneaking through a building that was only a few feet away from the castle. The human in black was carrying a rifle on his back and he stood outside on the building balcony. Then he loaded his rifle and aimed it towards the Canterlot Castle balcony where the princesses and the duke and duchess were standing. The human in black aimed the gun directly at Princess Luna. The human concentrated his aim at Luna, and he fired his gun.

Luna got shot and fell to the ground. Celestia, the duke and duchess watched in terror as Luna fell to the ground in pain. The human in black left the gun behind and hid it under the floor in the building he was in, thinking nopony would find it. A royal guard told Neo what happened to Luna and he went to see if she was alright. Celestia was using her magic to try to heal her, but she was having difficulty doing so. Neo looked out of the balcony and saw the human in black running across the street. Neo knew that this human in black must have been the one who shot Luna, Neo flew down and began chasing the human.

The human in black kept running with Neo flying right behind him. Finally, Neo got on his feet and chased the human to a dead end. Neo pointed a gun at the human and told him to surrender. The human in black said, "Hello Neo." The voice sounded female, then the human took off her hood, and she turned around and faced Neo. Neo couldn't believe it, this person was a woman, and it wasn't just any woman, she was a young Hispanic teenager with red and yellow hair, it was Sally Sommers alias Sunset Shimmer. Neo wasn't actually that surprised, he figured only a person like Sally would have the nerve to try to kill an alicorn princess. Then Neo and Sally began fighting.

The fight didn't last for very long, Sally kicked Neo in a very bad place and she got away. Neo fell to the ground in pain, but quickly recovered. Neo was upset that Sally had escaped, but he decided to go back and see if Luna had gotten any better. When Neo got back to Canterlot Castle, there were guards outside, they had been instructed to not let anypony in without permission from Princess Celestia, but the guards let Neo in because Celestia said they could let him in if he showed up.

Neo came into the room and he saw his friends, the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer and Spike in the room. They came as soon as they heard what had happened and Luna was laying in a bed, trying to recover from her injury. Twilight was shocked to have heard that someone had tried to shoot Luna, nothing like that has ever happened in the history of Equestria.

Celestia said that she was able to remove the bullet from inside Luna, but it had hurt her pretty bad. Neo looked at the bullet and it was a blood red bullet, he had never seen anything like it. Neo did a search on the bullet on his IPad and he found out that this blood red bullet can kill an alicorn. Alicorns are immortal, but this bullet can kill an alicorn instantly if it is shot directly through the heart. Luckily, the bullet had missed Luna's heart and it only went through the side of her neck. Celestia said that Luna is going to be okay, but she wants Neo to find this person who tried to kill her sister and she will punish them. Neo vowed that he won't rest until he finds Sally and brings her to justice, and his friends will even help.

Meanwhile, over in the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were going out to visit Luna at Canterlot Castle, and while they are out, they are going to have somepony babysit Flurry Heart. Applejack and Rarity came on the Friendship Express and came to babysit Flurry Heart while Cadence and Shining Armor go to visit Luna. Cadence said goodbye to Flurry Heart and she and Shining Armor went on their way to Canterlot Castle.

Applejack and Rarity played with Flurry Heart for a little while until she got tired and went down for a nap. Applejack and Rarity just talked to each other for a while. But when Rarity went in to check on Flurry Heart, she was gone. Rarity panicked and wondered what had happened to her. Rarity ran out of the castle and looked around for Flurry Heart in a panicked manner. Flurry Heart was a little older now and could walk and talk pretty well, but Rarity knew that Flurry Heart wouldn't go off anywhere without telling an adult.

Rarity looked around for Flurry Heart in the streets, but she was nowhere to be seen. Rarity cried in distress and Applejack tried to comfort her, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell Cadence and Shining Armor, Flurry Heart had been kidnapped once again. Over at Canterlot Castle, Neo and his friends were visiting Luna and she seemed to be getting better, Cadence and Shining Armor were also there and they were giving Luna their deepest sympathy. Suddenly, Rarity and Applejack showed up, Cadence and Shining Armor were shocked that they were here because they were supposed to be at the Crystal Palace, babysitting Flurry Heart. But when Rarity and Applejack mentioned that Flurry Heart was missing, Cadence broke down into tears.

Then Neo's cellphone rang, he answered it and it was Sally Sommers. She said that she had Flurry Heart and was holding her for ransom, Cadence was really scared now for what might happen to Flurry Heart, she was so scared, she fainted and Shining Armor tried to revive her. Sally said that if Neo wants to see Flurry Heart alive, he is to come to the Crystal Palace and bring Princess Luna, and if he doesn't show up with her, she will kill Flurry Heart with a blood red bullet. Neo looked at the fainted Cadence on the ground, he wasn't about to let Sally hurt Flurry Heart, Twilight asked him what he was going to do, and then Neo came up with a plan.

A few hours later, Neo showed up at the Crystal Palace with Princess Luna, Neo and Luna entered the palace and found Sally in Cadence's throne room, then another woman came into the room and Neo recognized her right away, it was Selina Kyle a.k.a The Blair Witch. Neo couldn't believe that The Blair Witch was working with Sally, but then again, she and Sally are kind of alike, but it was surprising to see that The Blair Witch was here because she was imprisoned in Tartarus.

The Blair Witch said that Sally helped her escape and she revealed how this all happened. She had used magic to make Flurry Heart disappear and she held her in a dark room until Rarity and Applejack left the palace, and when they were gone, she and Sally brought Flurry Heart back here and held her in a locked room. Then Sally approached Luna and held a gun to her head, she said she was going to enjoy killing her. But then Sally noticed something strange, she noticed that Luna wasn't wearing her crown. Sally asked why she wasn't wearing her crown. Then Luna smiled and suddenly, her form changed into a young black changeling, the changeling was Neo's friend Thorax and he just laughed at Sally, he couldn't believe that she thought he was really Luna.

Then Sally hit Thorax and pointed her gun at Neo, then Neo's friends came in and were ready to fight. Neo began fighting Sally while the ponies fought The Blair Witch. The Blair Witch cracked her whip, but the ponies weren't scared of her. Since The Blair Witch was outnumbered by 7 ponies, they easily overpowered her, even if she used magic. Neo joined in to help them fight, and while he was distracted, Sally went over to the room where Flurry Heart was kept in. She was planning to kill her and she gently knocked on the door, Flurry Heart asked who was there and Sally said she was sent to rescue her.

At first Flurry Heart felt relieved, but then she felt suspicious about Sally. Flurry Heart made a concerned face and she asked Sally if she was alone. Sally said she was and she asked Flurry Heart to open the door. Flurry Heart asked Sally what happened to the woman that brought her here and Sally said she killed her. Flurry Heart knew something was wrong, but she knew what to do. Flurry Heart slowly opened the door, Sally had her gun ready to shoot Flurry Heart. But when the door opened completely, Flurry Heart blasted a beam at Sally, sending her flying across the room. Neo and the ponies saw what happened and were amazed by Flurry Heart's intelligence.

While they were distracted by Flurry Heart's amazing shot at Sally. The Blair Witch made her escape. Neo and his friends were disappointed that she got away, but Twilight said that there would be another time. Then Sally got up and she was aiming her gun at Flurry Heart, but Neo quickly took out a gun and he shot Sally's gun out of her hand. Then Sally began to lunge at Neo and his friends. But then Neo shot Sally in the chest, she began to back away in pain, but then Neo shot her 4 more times in the stomach in chest. Then Sally went backward and she crashed through a window and fell to her death.

Neo and his friends looked out the broken window and they saw Sally's body on the ground. She had fallen 30 feet and she couldn't possibly had survived the fall. Neo quickly went down to look at the body and there was a crowd of ponies gathering around to look at the body. Neo asked the ponies to leave and there was nothing to see here. Neo checked Sally's pulse and she had no pulse, Neo declared her dead and was relieved to know that Sally would never be able to hurt him or her friends ever again. Then Neo took Flurry Heart to Cadence and she was so happy to have her back, she thanked Neo over and over again and she was so grateful to have a friend like him watching out for her family.

Back at the Crystal Empire, guards from the Crystal Palace were coming to move Sally's body, but before they could move it, A human man showed up, he stood over Sally's body, he took a syringe, stuck it in her body and he took a sample of her blood. When the man got her blood, he left the scene and the guards showed up and moved the body, who knows what this man is planning to do with Sally's blood, but one thing's for sure, it's gonna be bad.

The End.


End file.
